Question: The equation of the line joining the complex numbers $-2 + 3i$ and $1 + i$ can be expressed in the form
\[az + b \overline{z} = 10\]for some complex numbers $a$ and $b$.  Find the product $ab$.
Answer: Solution 1: Let $u = -2 + 3i$ and $v = 1 + i$, and let $z$ lie on the line joining $u$ and $v.$  Then
\[\frac{z - u}{v - u}\]is real.  But a complex number is real if and only if it is equal to its conjugate, which gives us the equation
\[\frac{z - u}{v - u} = \frac{\overline{z} - \overline{u}}{\overline{v} - \overline{u}}.\]Substituting $u = -2 + 3i$ and $v = 1 + i$, we get
\[\frac{z + 2 - 3i}{3 - 2i} = \frac{\overline{z} + 2 + 3i}{3 + 2i}.\]Cross-multiplying, we get
\[(3 + 2i)(z + 2 - 3i) = (3 - 2i)(\overline{z} + 2 + 3i).\]This simplifies to
\[(3 + 2i) z + (-3 + 2i) = 10i.\]Multiplying both sides by $-i$, we get
\[(2 - 3i) z + (2 + 3i) \overline{z} = 10.\]Hence, $a = 2 - 3i$ and $b = 2 + 3i$, so $ab = (2 - 3i)(2 + 3i) = \boxed{13}$.

Solution 2: Substituting $z = -2 + 3i$ and $z = 1 + i$ in the given equation, we obtain the system of equations
\begin{align*}
(-2 + 3i) a + (-2 - 3i) b &= 10, \\
(1 + i) a + (1 - i) b &= 10.
\end{align*}Subtracting these equations, we get
\[(3 - 2i) a + (3 + 2i) b = 0,\]so
\[b = -\frac{3 - 2i}{3 + 2i} a.\]Substituting into the first equation, we get
\[(-2 + 3i) a - (-2 - 3i) \cdot \frac{3 - 2i}{3 + 2i} a = 10.\]Solving for $a$, we find $a = 2 - 3i.$  Then $b = 2 + 3i$, so $ab = (2 - 3i)(2 + 3i) = \boxed{13}$.